The invention relates to a power screwdriver having a drive which is coupled via a clutch, releasing as a function of torque, to a tool drive shaft for driving a tool, having an electronic control unit for controlling the drive, and having a sensor which is coupled to the electronic control unit in order to switch off the drive when the clutch releases.
Such screwdrivers have been known for quite some time and are used in particular in order to tighten screwed connections with a precise torque. A typical application is found in assembly in the automobile industry when numerous screwed connections are to be tightened as precisely as possible.
Even though the known screwdrivers are sufficient for most applications, demands are nonetheless often made by the users for even more precise adherence to the tightening torque of a screwed connection. Furthermore, it is to be taken into account in this case that, depending on the respective starting parameters, tightening torques may occur which possibly deviate from a predetermined desired value to a more or less great extent even at the same settings.